


Zinnia

by Lilypuddles



Series: Me and my Lady both. [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Someone take my laptop away, i wrote more, these two are too much fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilypuddles/pseuds/Lilypuddles
Summary: It happened again.They both knew it would.





	Zinnia

**Author's Note:**

> These flowers are really pretty, they're a reminder to never forget absent friends. 
> 
> I wrote more of these two, and i suspect i'm going to make a series of fic involving these two! Thankyou for the wonderful reaction to my other stories involving these two!

It had happened again. And Allura didn’t have a single regret. She was on her knees, knelt on the floor between Kimas legs as the other woman leant back in the chair, her hand clamped over her mouth in a desperate attempt to shut herself up. They’d been trying to resist this, after the awkward morning after conversation and blushes of the week before, both women had tried to think about anything other that night. 

 

It hadn't worked. 

 

Kima had appeared in her study after a particularly rigorous training session, damp from the bath and for once not wearing her armour, grinning at the others back as she held up the parcel in her arms: “Special delivery for you. The kid they sent with it ran away when he saw me. Anyone would think i’m threatening.” 

 

“You are threatening. Just set it in the chair-” Allura hadn't turned around from her work, brow furrowed in concentration as she finished the incantation she’d been working on for the last hour: “-Thankyou Kima.”

 

The halfling knew she probably shouldn’t, but she set the book (it was obviously a book, they were the only thing Allie had ever seemed to buy) on the table, and settled herself in the chair behind the desk, tucking her arms behind her head. For a few minutes she was quiet, listening to the arcanic muttering from the other side of the room, waiting for the moment the other woman realised she was still there.

 

Kima’s patience almost ran out before the taller had finished her spell, a frown pulling at her lips as she watched her lover-  _ no. friend _ \- working. Allura had somehow managed to become more beautiful as she’d grown older, the gangly grumpy twenty year old had matured into a confident, powerful wizard, with legs to kill and the most gorgeous ass. She still drew her gaze the same way she always had. She’d spent most if the extremely dull council meeting yesterday (she had agreed to go simply because it was happening during dinner), watching Allie work, the expensive fabrics and the jewels glittering in the candlelight as she talked about some important policy. Talking  _ far  _ too much had always been one of the blondes skills, and it has almost gotten them into trouble more than once on their travels. Kima couldn’t help grinning to herself at the memories, of adventure and travel and the freedom it had given her, and of Allura by her side during almost every minute of it.

 

She had been that lost in thought that she hadn’t noticed that subject of her daydreams finishing her work, and crossing to stand in front of her, eyebrows raised: “Lady Kima?” 

 

“Yeah?” Any attempt to be seductive vanished as she jolted from her thoughts, looking up. Kima could have sworn she felt heat rushing between her thighs just from the way Allura was looking at her. She knew that expression, it was the one she wore when something had worked, eyes sparkling with magic and a genuine smile. It was the way her Allie used to look at her when she crawled underneath the blankets beside her after a successful mission,  or when she’d learnt a new spell, when she was brimming with the kind of delight only magic could bring. 

 

Oh- _ bless bauhamt- _ she’d missed her.

 

“Are you my delivery?” The blonde asked, almost teasing as she took another step closer, standing between her legs: “I wasn’t aware i’d ordered something so special.”

 

“Flirt.” Kima complained, but didn’t move from her spot: “You didn't. I just thought I might be more interesting that another book.”

 

“You’re very interesting.”

 

“Ha. Yeah right.”

 

They’d tried to stay away from each other, they’d succeeded for so long, they'd have to-

 

“Yes right. You’re fascinating.”

 

“More fascinating than your work?”

 

\-- _ fuck it-- _

 

_ “Yes.”  _

 

-Allura’s mouth was against hers and they were kissing again, arms thrown around her neck as she knelt until they were on the same level, the same uncontrollable fire as the last night burning through both of them. 

 

But this time, the wizard took control, hands on Kimas hips to gently drag her forwards to perch on the edge of the chair. The paladin obliged without protest, arms still around her neck, there was no need for words, no need for anything other than the feeling of each others bodies. Allies kisses trailed down the side of her neck, leaving dark marks as she nipped and sucked at tan skin, pulling moans of encouragement from her love.

Only when she was satisfied did she pull away slightly to examine the marks, the same devious smile on her lips as she brushed her hands from her waist upwards to her chest, cupping her breasts through the thin linen shirt. Kima hadn’t bothered with a breast band, she had always loathed them, whimpering in longing as her nipples hardened, pushing forwards into her hands.

 

“Take it  _ off.”  _ She whined, gazing down at Allura through a haze of lust, tugging just hard enough at one of her lovers braids to drag a moan from her: “I want…”

 

The blonde didn’t need to hear the end of that sentence to know what she wanted, it was the same thing she wanted. Making quick work of the fabric keeping Kima covered she lent up enough to take one breast into her mouth, her skilled tongue exploring as one hand slipped between her loves legs, pressing against her aching heat.

 

The other woman rutted into the pressure instantly, nails scraping against Alluras scalp with another moan, trying to concentrate on the warmth against her aching breasts. This entire situation was overwhelming in the most  _ incredible  _ way, being touched like this, in Allies private study, with the damned arcanist on her knees for her, wanting her.

 

“ _ Fuck…. _ Allie… I’m gonna-” The paladins first orgasm hit with whimper, ruining her undergarments as she writhed below her touch.

 

For a second, her lover paused, catching her gaze with a smile. The blondes eyes were still burning with magic and lust, hair disheveled and robes creased, lipstick smeared and cheeks flush with embarrassment. 

 

Kima was damn sure she wasn't going to forget that sight in a hurry.

 

“More.” She demanded suddenly, rising slightly from her chair to yank at her leggings and underwear. There was no use being delicate about it, especially when she was already dripping: “Your mouth. Now.”

 

Allura nodded and reached up to help, stripping the other woman down to bare skin before reaching for her own robes.

 

“No.” Kima ordered suddenly, reaching to stop the other woman's hands, sitting back at the edge of the chair: “Keep them on.”

 

“Dirty… new kink?” The blonde muttered, settling herself back between the olders legs, pressing a kiss to her inner thigh as the other chuckled, resting one leg on each shoulder as she made herself comfortable.

 

“Might be. You’re fucking gorgeous on your knees. And your tits look amazing in that dress.” 

 

The compliment drew a giggle from her lover as her gaze wandered down Kimas naked body, settling between her legs: “Oh-”  

 

The scent of Kimas need was heavy, a familiar musk she quickly pressed into, completely surrendering to her instincts for once. The halflings hand clamped across her mouth, trying to smother the moans of desperation falling from her. It had been years, the last time Allura had touched her like this had been weeks before the dragon, during the last night the two had spent under the stars with their found family. Throwing caution to the wind the two had snuck away into the forest the second the others where asleep, and Kima had submitted completely to the other woman's will. She’d been very grateful for her gods healing touch the morning after when she’d woken up with aching hips.

 

A second orgasm, a third, and her heels dug into the back of Allies shoulders hard enough to bruise, hips aching as her hand slipped from her mouth, filling the room with desperate encouragement as she pulled at blonde hair. 

 

The final, shuddering climax hit and she shoved the Wizard away, eyes closing as she  collapsed backwards with a groan.

 

Allura had been expecting the shove, sitting back on her heels as she gazed at the sight in front of her. Kima was the most beautiful person in the world, especially like this, no armour, no worries, no monsters or gods demanding her attention, it was just her. She hadn’t realised where her hand had wondered to until she felt her own fingertips against her dripping cunt, hand hidden underneath the silk robes.

 

Cheeks flush, she moved to pull her hand away, trying to hide her own aching need. Allie hadn’t been quite fast enough to hide it from Kimas keen eyes.

 

“Go on.” The halfling purred lazily, resting her head on her hand as she watched the blonde through half open eyes, not bothering to hide her delight at the view: “Let me watch.”

 

There was something utterly filthy about sitting at Kimas feet like this, face still slick with her cum as she stroked her fingers against her swollen clit. Eyes locked on her lovers she started to move faster, fingers slipping as she moaned, Allura could already feel the mess soaking through her underwear to her dress, staining it with desire.

 

“Allura-” Kima was smirking openly at the sight, she had already to add this night to the list of best days of her life, leaning forwards just enough to tip the others face up, voice low and hand underneath her chin: “-Cum for me.”

 

It was as if she’d been hit by lightning, hearing the other demanding  _ that  _ from her was hotter than any daydream. Allie came hard, squirting into her hand as she silenced her cry with a hungry kiss, resting her forehead against her lovers.

 

“-Fuck.” Kima muttered as they finally pulled apart, fingers stroking the other woman's cheek gently: “You okay?” 

 

“Mm.” Words failed Allura as she tipped her head slightly, eyes closed as she leant into the touch. She could have stayed here for hours, just her, and Kima, and her hazy post-orgasm rush. 

 

The older lent down slightly, pressing her lips against the humans forehead, watching with a smile: “I need another bath.”

 

Allie snorted in amusement at her complaint, shaking her head slightly as she moved to rest her head against the others lap: “Not yet. I could just m-”

 

“No. No magic, remember?” Kima chided as she stroked her fingers through Alluras hair, still pressing light kisses against her forehead: “One day i’m going to fuck you until you can’t cast another spell for at least a week. Knock the magic right out of you.”

 

Blue eyes opened as she raised her eyebrows, examining her friend: “Is that a promise or a  _ threat _ , my lady?” 

 

It would be another week before she found out the answer.


End file.
